<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>staying, moving on by yoonminswift</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404235">staying, moving on</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonminswift/pseuds/yoonminswift'>yoonminswift</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Taynew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Botanist New Thitipoom, Domestic Fluff, Established OffGun, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Fanfic, Photographer Off Jumpol, Photographer Tay Tawan, Pining, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, taynew - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonminswift/pseuds/yoonminswift</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it's tay's first time to live on his own. still adjusting in his new place, thank god for his cute neighbor, new, for letting him borrow all the things he need... and even the things that he already owned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After his college graduation, Tay and his parents came into an agreement that he needs to move out from their house and start to live on his own. Independence is tested when a person finally comes out from their own shell of their guardian’s realm. At least this was what his parents believed and wanted their son to have his own place. He found a place near the city center, just right for someone who is starting a new life. Studio unit with balcony, affordable renting price, and a busy city-life view. </p><p> </p><p>When he finished unpacking all of his things, he checked out the balcony and tested some shots with his camera. He notices, as he pan the camera, a jungle in the city next to his balcony. Someone went outside to water their plants in the early evening?</p><p> </p><p>It's already 6pm and the sun is already setting. Curious, he zooms his camera and focuses on the guy. Maybe his new neighbor.</p><p> </p><p>"Cute," he unknowingly spoke out loud.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, his phone is buzzing. </p><p> </p><p>"Really? I'm checking out a cute guy here!" Tay immediately said right after he answered the phone. </p><p> </p><p>"What!? You just moved to a new place and you're already starting to flirt there, babe?" the person responds.</p><p> </p><p>"Babe, actually, having my rest right now. My arms are falling off after I lift all those boxes by myself. You didn't even bother to help me out here," Tay whines. </p><p> </p><p>"But that's what your parents wanted right? I will go there to visit you soon. Is the equipment safe?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, Off! Handled with extra care. I'm just so excited to have our start-up business. Hope this will all turn out to be good."</p><p> </p><p>"It will." Off assures him. "Okay bye for now Tay. Just wanted to check on you. See you soon babe."</p><p> </p><p>He walks inside as soon as they finish their phone conversation. He starts to arrange his things, -- from his photography equipment, clothes, shoes, toiletries. This will be, for sure, a long night for him. </p><p> </p><p>But then he realizes…</p><p> </p><p>"Babe!!"</p><p> </p><p>"What?!"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't have a hammer. I need to place my wall rack." Tay plainly said to Off over the phone.</p><p> </p><p>"Then, what do you want me to do? Drive 1 hour to you and lend you a hammer? How will you become independent like that?"</p><p> </p><p>Tay didn't answer back.</p><p> </p><p>"Ask your neighbor." Off suggests.</p><p> </p><p>"Why?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Socialize Tay! And you needed the hammer"</p><p> </p><p>"But my neighbor is that cute guy I was talking about with you earlier."</p><p> </p><p>"What's with the hesitation? Go!!" </p><p> </p><p>"Alright, alright. Fine."</p><p> </p><p>Tay walks to the next door. Hesitantly he rings the doorbell twice. </p><p> </p><p>The door opens.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes?" The guy peeks behind his door. He seems topless.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi! I'm Tay! I just moved in next door. Do you have a...hammer?" Tay tried to sound more approachable and friendly. He doesn't want to have a bad impression.</p><p> </p><p>"I know. I noticed. And you took a picture of me without my permission." The guy remarks while eyeing Tay from head to toe. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! That?" Even if he wanted to keep a good start with his neighbor, it was obviously jinxed.</p><p> </p><p>The guy just raises an eyebrow and stares at him. </p><p> </p><p>"I was just checking my new cam. I am setting up a home photo studio here. Sorry if that made you uncomfortable." He explains.</p><p> </p><p>Eyebrows were eased, "I am New," he suddenly introduced himself. "I have one, let me get it." The door closes and Tay waits less anxiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Here," still peeking behind the slightly opened door, he hands Tay the requested hammer. "Just give it back if you're done."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you!" Tay cheerfully said and went back to his own unit.</p><p> </p><p>It's already 9 in the evening, Tay is hoping that he's not a burden on the whole floor of the apartment. The hammering, drilling, and the sound of his things that kept on falling because of his clumsiness, might be the only noise in the moment. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I wish Off was here. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>But he is not.</p><p> </p><p>Tay needs to be independent after all. Thank god for his parents who keep on challenging him. But at the same time, giving him hell. He cannot complain anyway. Having a cute neighbor is a bonus here.</p><p> </p><p>Still fixing his stuff, he might need a screwdriver right now. For the clothesline. Yes. For the second time, he is now in front of his neighbor's door. </p><p> </p><p>"What do you need?" New said right after he recognizes that Tay is outside.</p><p> </p><p>"I am sorry to bother-"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, you are bothering me. Can't you keep it down?" </p><p> </p><p>New is cute but has a bad temper. Tay just confirmed that and that makes him more adorable. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Such a fluffball. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, what did you say?"</p><p> </p><p>Did he just say that out loud? Tay bites his lips and quickly diverts his eye contact with New. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, can I borrow your screwdriver too? I need it for the clothesline?" </p><p> </p><p>New answers in silence.</p><p> </p><p>Tay felt that this man was now annoyed at him for real. How can an angel become too impatient with these, right? </p><p> </p><p>"This will be the last. I'm almost finished in setting up."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, wait." New sighs then turns his back to get it. </p><p> </p><p>The door was left open and slowly sways to let Tay see New's naked back wearing his gym shorts. <em> Is he working out? </em>He stretches his neck slightly and sees a number of beautifully arranged indoor plants and dumbbells laying around the floor of his unit.</p><p> </p><p>He is so interesting. Tay definitely thought of it from the moment he saw him watering the plants in the dusk. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe living alone will be fun if you have an interesting neighbor.</p><p> </p><p>"I wanna know him more." Tay declared to Off. After that tiring "independent living" agenda, he called Off to update him on his new found crush.</p><p> </p><p>"But he seemed so snobbish. First impression is so important but now I know why he is like that to me." Tay continued.</p><p> </p><p>"That you're a creep! Haha. He's definitely right. Look at you, you just met him today and you're whipping over him already. Even me, I would think of that if I met you too." Off throws at him.</p><p> </p><p>"And what happened after we met in college. We are 'babes' now," Tay mockingly replies. "After I give these back to him, I'm afraid that that will be our last interaction. Off! help me with this one."</p><p> </p><p>Tay knew that Off will always have solutions for his love struggles. Even if it's the dumbest idea, Tay believed it would work.</p><p> </p><p>"Borrow something from him again." Off places this card. </p><p> </p><p>"Like what?" </p><p> </p><p>"What are you gonna do later?"</p><p> </p><p>"Eat?"</p><p> </p><p>"Tay! It's fucking 12 am now."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm hungry!!!"</p><p> </p><p>"What are you gonna eat?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, corned beef?"</p><p> </p><p>"Borrow a can opener now. Haha!" Off teasingly advises.</p><p> </p><p>"That is so random! I have a can opener, you know."</p><p> </p><p>"I think...you don't have a can opener."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Tay got what Off meant. "Yeah...you're right, I think I don't have it."</p><p> </p><p>"Check if he's still up, first" he reminds Tay.</p><p> </p><p>Rushing to the balcony, the next apartment's light is still on. Human movement is confirmed as the shadows of plants and a built-man interacted by the cream painted wall.</p><p> </p><p>"He is still awake." </p><p> </p><p>"Go! And don't forget to get his Line."</p><p> </p><p>The call ended.</p><p> </p><p>Like a teenager, Tay went to see his reflection in the mirror. "I must not look tired and 23," he thought while fixing his hair. </p><p> </p><p>The third time he's in front of the door of his crush, he is more excited but already anticipating the snob New, and that's okay.</p><p> </p><p>The main goal here is to get his Line. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey! I came to give these back to you. Thank you so much." He hands the tools to New who is now wearing sky blue pajamas with white clouds pattern.</p><p> </p><p>New silently accepted his things and about to turn his back. "One more thing," Tay stops his door. "I just wanna borrow a can opener."</p><p> </p><p>"Dude, you better have yours tomorrow huh. You can't just go to me every time you need something that you don't have." </p><p> </p><p>Tay stops with his words this time.</p><p> </p><p>New came back with that can opener. "Anything else you need while we're still at it? You might've interrupted something you know?" he sarcastically said.</p><p> </p><p>"Your Line." </p><p> </p><p>New knitted his brows again.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, for emergency purposes. It's my first time living alone. I used to live with my parents." He quickly explains while giving him his phone.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, Baby boy," while typing in his phone number, New judgingly stares at his phone and back to Tay's. "For emergency purposes only," he lastly remarks.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you again! I'll give these back to you tomorrow morning I promise," while waving the can opener, "See you!"</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The first day of living alone is not really lonely. His mom just called him to check how he settled in his new place. Off also updated him for their upcoming photoshoot project. He also told his friend how elated he was last night for getting that damn Line through a can opener.</p><p> </p><p>Now, while sipping his morning coffee, he was accompanied by his neighbor who is playing classical music from the bluetooth speaker for his plants.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's my can opener? I need it." New approaches him by the fence that divides their balcony. </p><p> </p><p>"Good Morning, too!" Tay happily responds. "Wait, Iemme get it."</p><p> </p><p>When Tay came back to the balcony, New was already doing his sit-ups. Tay hesitantly opens the door to his balcony as he breathtakingly sees his neighbor doing his thing. His gray shirt, now drained with sweat,  fitted to his toned upper body. His also sweat-damped hair glistened from the morning sun. Tay is watching in awe and unknowingly drops a jaw, coming back to his senses as he feels his saliva already dripping from his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Here, Thanks" he finally disturbs New and gives back the freaking can opener. </p><p> </p><p>New stands up and leans forward to the fence. His face is now near Tay's. Panicked, Tay jerks away his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Easy, Baby Boy" New teasingly said. "You're welcome," as he gets the can opener from Tay's grip.</p><p> </p><p>"So," New starts to break the tensioned silence between them. "Have you checked the places around here?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> New is starting a conversation with me? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Uhmm," Tay is still finding his right words. </p><p> </p><p>"So, you haven't yet." New guesses. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I just got here yesterday. Been busy arranging my stuff." Tay finally loosens down his own tension.</p><p> </p><p>"You should," New said. "You must know your place so when you need something you don't need to go knocking on my door at midnight," he continues.</p><p> </p><p>Tay was betrayed. He thought they would have a smooth conversation now, but instead, he was kind of scolded by his neighbor crush.<em> ”Easy, Baby boy” </em> echoes in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"You might as well want to be my tour guide." Tay might have unconsciously said that. There is no backing out to what Tay said.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow," New scoffs. "Just call it a date. What's holding you back?"</p><p> </p><p>Tay really can't get a hold of all the frank words that are coming from New's soft-looking lips. Truth be told but he cannot confess that he wanted a date right away.</p><p> </p><p>Tay is also taken aback from his own words, too. He just felt to have some company for the time being. If anyone is fit for that company in the moment, that would be his snob but cute neighbor guy.</p><p> </p><p>"I just want to hang out with you," he honestly said. "Actually, these past few days, I've been getting anxious before I moved here."</p><p> </p><p>With open ears, New starts to pay attention as he shifts his body to move towards him, and supports his chin by his palm with his elbows placed by the fenced.</p><p> </p><p>"I really hate being alone," Tay continues. "My parents think that I must live by myself and learn to live independently."</p><p> </p><p>"You must be spoiled then," New said.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess," Tay realizes. "And it's stressing me out. It's so hard to find a place like this. I had to do the ocular by myself, buy the things I need, while planning a start up business with my friend. I hate adulting."</p><p> </p><p>"I experienced that too," New answered. "But I guess I already got the hold for independence now. And I like it like this."</p><p> </p><p>Tay knew. This guy has his own world with his plants and enjoys it like that. He seemed alone too but never lonely. </p><p> </p><p>"How did you adjust with it?" Tay wanted to know.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have a step-by-step process to adjust. You have to experience and learn from it. The experience differs to people but they all learned in their own way." New easily replies.</p><p> </p><p>"You have an interesting mind, you know." Tay remarks.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment." New said and turned off his bluetooth speaker playing probably some Studio Ghibli themed song a while ago. "So where do you want us to start?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You're going to show me the places here?" Tay asks for a confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, yeah. It's almost lunch time now. I can show you some establishments around here." New said while putting all his gardening tools aside. "And this will be the last time of your 'city tour', okay."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'll just get ready."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay meet me at the lobby at 11."</p><p> </p><p><em> Holy crap! It's a Date! </em> Tay assums to himself. Excitedly, he rushes to his wardrobe and preps for the "date".</p><p> </p><p>New is already waiting at the entrance wearing a cream brown shirt and jeans. With his broad back, slim waist, and well...fat ass, Tay already knew it was him. "Oh you're wearing white." New notices.</p><p> </p><p>As for Tay, a white shirt, white cap, and jeans would do it for a simple "date" like this. "Ah, Today is Wednesday. We must wear white," Tay said. "White is Power, you know," he continues and must have been blabbing.</p><p> </p><p>New just walks towards the parking lot and approaches a car nearby. He checks first the side mirrors then opens the door for Tay. "Wait, you have a car?!" Tay was amused.</p><p> </p><p>"What? Do you wanna walk around this entire city? In this hot weather?" </p><p> </p><p>"No! I just found it amazing. You. have. a. car."</p><p> </p><p>"And?"</p><p> </p><p>"That means I can do carpooling with you!"</p><p> </p><p>New closes the door again and crosses his arms, not letting Tay to enter the car. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't you dare," he threateningly said to him.</p><p> </p><p>"I was just joking!" Tay innocently smiles at New. "But, just in case you know, I have an emergency...again, I can ask you right?"</p><p> </p><p>New did not answer but opened the door at the passenger's seat for Tay again. Before he got to walk around he said to Tay, "Don't forget to wear your seatbelt."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New agreed to tour Tay around their neighborhood but they both ended up inserting coins in the arcade.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Where to?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tay asks New while he chooses what elevator button to press. From the Basement Parking of the nearest mall, they went to the Upper Ground Floor where the Food Court is located. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Many food restaurants of different specialties are to be found in that area. Korean and Thai cuisines, ice cream stalls, bakeshops, and Tay couldn't choose what to have for lunch. The savory smell of the place is just right to make his stomach rumbles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you want?" as New asks Tay, he is already bending down to see different kinds of brownies from another stall they just passed by. "Hmmm, anything with rice." He is still unsure but Tay really wants to eat right now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's just go basic, fried omelette with rice. You want that?" New chose the fastest food to prepare. They don't want to die starving while waiting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yup," Tay walks quickly and moves closer to New "I'm okay with anything. Me eating with you, is already enough," he jokes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a disgusted face, New slightly pushes Tay away from him. Tay tripped but New just laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh hooo~ You are laughing now!" He helps himself to get up and catches up with New who is already way ahead from him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you happy with my suffering?" Tay continues to whine but New keeps on ignoring him while still smiling to himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They decided to eat at this omelette place. Many people are also dining in and it's probably because of the peak hour. New marks an empty spot and leads Tay to the seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tay has been observing New since they drove from their apartment. He is quite reserved, which makes him assume that a lot is going on in his mind. Obviously, Tay wanted him to be open to him. Probably, it's because he wanted to be his friend. A friend who is someone you can comfortably shares their inner thoughts with you. Yeah right, he must be whipped, but right now, he cares. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So what about you?" While waiting for their order to come, Tay suddenly asks New who was sitting quietly in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>New raises his brows, surprised in the sudden question. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are you living alone, too?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh," choosing his words to answer, New pouts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was not alone...before," he starts. "I had a housemate." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tay, sitting across him, leans forward to pay attention to what he was going to say. "But he left."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bouncing his legs and looking away, New seemed uncomfortable. At least this was what Tay assumes. He might have triggered him with that question but at the same time he became more curious about the life of this person. Right now, controlling his eagerness to know more about him, he'd rather not to ask more, for now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their omelette was served and done in an instant. Until the last burp of Tay, New is still quiet. He knows that there's a reason for sure and Tay wanted him to forget about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is there an arcade around here?" Tay breaks the silence surrounding them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh yep!" snapping out from Tay's question, New's giving him full attention now. "At the 4th floor, I think? Why?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's goooo!" prolonging the last vowel like an excited little kid, he grabs New's wrist and drags him to the escalator of the mall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey! We are not here to play. I thought I would tour you around this area?" getting his hand back, New crosses his arms. Tay stops walking and faces him. "Yeah I know. But it can wait?" He grabs his wrist again and smiles from ear to ear. New can't help it but to follow him hesitantly. Maybe wishing he won't regret it later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Next thing they know is they are already tossing balls in the basketball arcade. Getting tokens from the pocket of his jeans, Tay is ready for another round against New who is leading for the last 2 sets. "You're the one who initiated this but you're losing. I thought you're good at this." New mocks at him as if he didn't want to join him a while ago. Still competitive, Tay inserts the tokens to start the machine. As soon as the balls roll in front of them, New aggressively shoots and aims accurately to the basketball ring. Meanwhile, Tay is just glancing at him while the ball is still in his hand, waiting to be shot. New's face is glowing from the arcade lights. His biceps are flexing every time he shoots the ball to the moving rings. He is just more gorgeous at this moment. Better than the grumpy plant-lover neighbor. He might want to see him like this more often. Then the buzzer made Tay come back to his senses. The time is up for this round again. The time is up for him to look at how New was enjoying this game. Panting, New caught Tay still looking at him. "You weak!" New teases him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you wanna try next?" Tay asks what he wants. "Mmm...that one!" New points to the zombie shooting game. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tay checks his remaining tokens. "G!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"AAAAAAAA!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another zombie pops from the side screen causing Tay to embarrassingly scream in the arcade place. After reloading his gun, New shoots the zombies, looking so serious. "Hey!! Don't hide behind me. What the hell?" Tay drops the gun, shutting his eyes, and having no intention to go back to the game. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't know this game was too scary," gripping New's shirt, Tay is looking small behind him. "Let... me... just... finish this." New says, concentrating. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mission Complete. Are you ready for the next battle?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No!" Tay shouts at the video game. "New let's choose another game." New just laughs at Tay's anxious face. "I didn't expect you to be a scaredy-cat like that. It's just a game Tay haha!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No! Let's not do this again" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What? Bold of you to assume that we are really doing this again"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tay pauses at his words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh No!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Seems like you’re having fun! Let’s do this again next time...if you want.” Tay wants to insist that there will be a next time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll check,” New glances at his watch. “And it’s almost 4 pm now? We’re still at this mall.” Tay seems to forget the purpose of this ‘lunch out’ but both of them were just losing in time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tay scratches his head. He wants more but now he’s unsure if New still wants to stay. “I just want to try the karaoke booth before we go,” he suggested. New purses his lips while deciding. He’s still interested, Tay thinks as New was also hesitant to go as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This will be the last then we’ll go.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Touching knees and elbows, Tay and New crammed themselves in this small karaoke booth. New is browsing through the song book while Tay’s still in charge of inserting the last remaining coins for the day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really don’t sing Tay” still skimming until New spots his chosen song. “Tay! Enter 061320.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tay, being the nearest in the karaoke machine, enters the song number and it registers a Taylor Swift song on the screen. “Oh! You’re a Swiftie!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Queen Taylor Swift, come through!” With the sparks in his eyes, he excitedly picks the microphone waiting for the song to start. The first guitar melody of You Belong With Me blasted in the speakers and New is already bobbing his head along with the beat. Tay is enjoying this marvelous view again. His heart cannot bear New’s blinding glow. It is just too much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Can’t you see that I’m the one who understands you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Been here all along, so why can’t you see</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You Belong with Me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tay feels New’s emotion as he sing along and hit the notes just right. He’s not sure though if there is a reason behind New’s dramatic rendition of this Taylor Swift’s song.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Standin’ by and waitin’ at your back door</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All this time, how could you not know, baby</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You belong with me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You belong with me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tay suddenly thought of that housemate that New mentioned during their lunch. Was it someone special to him? Ooh, his crush might not be available, is he? He wants to know but he also knows his limits. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Have you ever thought just maybe</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You belong with me </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You belong with me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Curiouser, but he must not. New’s sudden change of mood a while ago is already a hint for him that his heart is vulnerable right now. His emotions transcend through the speakers of this room vibrating along with Tay’s childish heart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The song ended but New’s still feeling it. “You said you don’t sing! What was that?” Tay teases him. “Just in the shower.” New passes the microphone to Tay. “Your turn. After you gave me nothing in your arcade play, make sure you’ll impress me this time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tay enters the song number. Out of My League by Stephen Speaks’ piano intro plays calmly in the entire booth. “Oooh I love this song!” New loudly says on top of the sounds embracing them together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s his hair and his eyes today</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That just simply take me away</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And the feeling that I’m falling further in love</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Makes me shiver but in a good way</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tay hears New singing along with him. Since he memorized the lyrics by heart, he took his eyes away from the karaoke screen and had a glimpse of New who is smiling innocently and jamming to the song. It's really taking him away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cause I love him with all that I am </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And my voice shakes along with along with my hands</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Cause he’s all that I see and he’s all that I need </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I’m out of my league once again</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is this happening too quickly? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tay thought to himself. He may be out of Tay’s league but he wanted to stay for the moment with him, like this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The last song is nostalgic for the both of them. A duet song from High School Musical is what Tay chose as they consumed the last token they have. They only have one microphone so New took it with his hand and placed it in front of them so that it will still fairly receive their voices. Tay started with Zac Efron’s part.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We’re soaring’, flyin’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s not a star in heaven that we can’t reach</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If we’re trying</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So we’re breaking free</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>New continues the song with Vanessa Hudgens’ part, imitating the high pitched tune. Missing some notes, they both laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You know the world can see us</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In a way that’s different than who we are</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Creating space between us</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Till we’re separate hearts</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They alternatively took part in the song, feeling it the way the actors portrayed it in the movie. New moved closer to Tay knowing that the next part of the song is for both of them. He moves the microphone closer to their faces, getting ready to sing the next part.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But your faith it gives me strength</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Strength to believe</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We’re breaking free</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We’re soarin’, flyin’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s not a star in heaven that we can’t reach</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If we’re tryin’ yeah we’re breaking free</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their faces are so close that their cold cheeks are touching. Tay just sits still, not minding how close he is that he can almost feel New’s comforting warmth radiating from his pale skin. They continued singing their parts until New suddenly faced Tay. He unknowingly faced him back and their lips almost touched. Panicking, Tay moves back his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Sorry,” says New. Tay was slightly annoyed ‘cause New apologized like it was nothing to him. He is annoyed to himself for catching feelings like that. “You’re not paying attention to the song, it’s your part already!” New reminds him. His mind can’t keep up with the song when it is focusing on the radiant side-profile of New as the violet and orangey colors from arcade lights, beams and glows onto him. It is so unfair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the emotional oohs and ahhs, and going down to the memory lane given by this High School Musical Song, New stood up to put the microphone back to the karaoke machine. They are getting ready to go outside the booth when Tay’s phone suddenly rings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Off who’s calling in the middle of Tay’s cloud 9’s trip. He immediately gets out of the karaoke booth and distanced himself from New so he can’t hear what he is about to say. “I told you I’m on a date!” he whispers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Date my ass!” Off obviously knows what’s on. “Just want to tell you an update on our project. The publisher cancelled the schedule of the photoshoot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They had an issue with the modelling agency so they need to move our schedule with them."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, do you have an idea when-- I mean, we are really hoping for this project," Tay anxiously asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I feel you Tay. This is our first big project. I'll try to ask them their projection and plans. For now, we have to stand by."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, but we already rented the equipment from the production house. I also took time to find an apartment for this project. And now, they have to postpone it?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Babe relaaax. I know they are fixing things on their end, too. We must know that making this annual magazine won't be easy."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I just...you know. I think I became too excited because this is our first major project for us."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And we should act as professionals now. Anticipating trouble like this should be part of our daily life. I'll try to contact them for the start until tomorrow," Off assured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes please,"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay bye! I’ll update you soon. I know you’re busy. Byeee!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tay checks on New at the booth where he left him when the call ended. No trace of New. He might have left him too long. Can't he just wait? He also cannot really blame Off but he can just text it to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now he can’t find New inside the arcade place. He already went to the token station, the basketball arcade, and even at the entrance, no trace of him. He is now starting to worry and… oh, he has his Line. He started scrolling through his contacts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"New!" the call was accepted, thank goodness. "Where are you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was in the toilet room. Didn't bother to tell you because you were talking to someone," New answers. "I'm on my way now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tay went to the gents toilet to meet New halfway. He is already outside walking towards his direction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tay," poker faced New is back. "Let's go home."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tay felt the sudden change of his mood. "Wait, aren't we going to other places around here too?" He knows he's being petty now but he can't accept the loss of his bubbly mood from the booth a while ago. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm tired. I'll just point out the places you need to remember while we're on our way back." Even his tone seems really tired...and upset. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They are both back to New's car. Tay noticed that New's mood when they first arrived in this mall, is now back. Serious, unlike the New in the arcade. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Look at that green building," New said to Tay while pointing outside. "There is a convenience store. Our apartment is just the back of that block. I'll show you how it is nearer but I'll turn around in this block first."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't we have a convenience store just below our apartment?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It smells. You'll know when you get there."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>New turns the car right on the next block. "This is the nearest hardware. If ever you have to borrow something from me, go to this place first. Understand?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You just told me that I shouldn't borrow something from you," Tay frowns. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Exactly." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And this is the nearest Wet and Dry Market here," New continued. "If you want to have cheap and fresh goods, go here than the grocery."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes! I like it more than grocery goods. Feels like not a food i think."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Have to agree with you at that. You know how to cook?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just the basic dishes. Used to cook with my grandma."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> "You'll survive with that skill."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How about you, do you cook?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"At first, no. But my boyfriend taught me how."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh! You have a boyfriend?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tay shouldn't have said that but he really can't help himself to be curious about it. New was dropping hints since they were at the mall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Had a Boyfriend," New corrected him. "He was my housemate too."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmh, no need. There's nothing to be sorry for."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tay wasn't sorry at all. It is now clear for him. He smiles a little.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"By the way," New said. "You must be careful when you go to the marketplace. The vendors are sometimes sneaky in the weight and price. You gave more than the right amount of money but they won't give you the right amount of your change."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, you must've given all what you have but they won't reciprocate it back to you. Just like Love."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If you really gave love to someone, you don't really have to wait for it to feel the love too. Knowing that you gave your love is already enough."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tay didn't expect that New will join his blabbing. He turned his face to him. Same melancholic eyes on the road with so much stories to tell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"New."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmh."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think you're too good at giving love."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are not sure though."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! Thank you for reading this update. Please leave some comments below or DM me @yooonminswift on Twitter. I really want to improve my writing and I will really appreciate it if you have suggestions. </p>
<p>P.S. So excited for I'm Tee Me Too!!!! AAAAAA!!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New's back to their apartment after a week, needing Tay's help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The afternoon sun is warming Tay’s right cheek while sitting on their apartment’s balcony. Only the whirring of the fan and Off’s voice from Tay’s laptop can be heard above the busy street from down below. AC is down for now.  Tay cannot do anything about the hot air of this city but to place himself near the mini jungle of his neighbor’s unit. It somehow cools the balcony better than his cheap fan. </p><p> </p><p>“Hire a repairman Tay! Don’t suffer over the things that you can actually solve,” Off said in their Zoom Conference. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m broke,” Tay replies while wiping his forehead sweat with his shirt sleeve. “I don’t have money to contact someone. I guess I’ll be like this until the company wire us the down payment. Well, they have to. The photoshoot here is next week. They don’t want their models to have a melted make-up on their faces.”</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking, have you checked the profiles that I sent to you? The company already settled with a new model agency for their magazine. Those are the new profiles already. It also includes the concept that they want for the shoot. They want it Japanese.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like some minimalist? Zen?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Hai! Hai!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll browse over those later. I rarely checked profiles you know. I want everything in the photoshoot to be spontaneous.”</p><p> </p><p>“It sparks your creativity, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know me.” Tay shifted his sitting position. He just can’t bear and heat, he doesn't know what else to do.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! You’re already showering in your own sweat. Where’s your friendly - dependable - gorgeous - single neighbor?” </p><p> </p><p>“Lol, why?”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Oh my! Oh my! Your friend is in trouble again. He needs your help. May he stay in your house until his AC’s fixed? Oh if you don’t bother, that friend is I’” Off changed into his theater acting voice, imitating a damsel -- in -- distress’ character. </p><p> </p><p>“Haha idiot! He’s not here. I think more than a week now? I overheard here in the balcony that he’s gone to a conference … about plants. He was talking over a Zoom Meeting to some people, I think it’s his colleagues. New’s wearing a suit that time. And a Boxer haha.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, your neighbor must be some kind of a professional.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I haven’t confirmed it yet but I think he’s a lecturer or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Sir!”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t really know why I am friends with you.” Tay turns into his disgusted face. “You are so weird.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you like me, babe. I know you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that Tay?” Someone’s voice and approaching footsteps are heard from Off’s video. “I knew it! Hi Tay!”</p><p> </p><p>“Babyyy, go away. We’re having a meeting.” Off pushes that someone away from the screen. But he insists and hugs Off instead.</p><p> </p><p>Tay waves back, “Hi Gun-Gun! I miss you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I miss you too, Tay! When are you going back here? Let’s drink soon,” Gun pouts through the screen. Off keeps pushing him away as if he is a bother. </p><p> </p><p>“Will you go away?”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Gun childishly yells at Off. “We haven’t talked since ages. Why are you being so rude?”</p><p> </p><p>Then he stomps away, nowhere to be seen in Tay’s Video Call Frame, but his footsteps are heard from the distance. With a blank face, “You made him angry,” Tay said to Off.</p><p> </p><p>“...” </p><p> </p><p>Off snaps from Tay’s remark. He runs to Gun’s direction in their room after this realization. The screen is left with nothing but an empty chair and their voices. Tay seems used to this as he rests his chin with his palm and waits until Off comes back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Baby, haha, I was just joking. Haha.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Joking?!?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m sorry huhuhu” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m so sorry HUHUHU” *smooches* </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “YAAAAA!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Please forgive me.” </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Smiling in disbelief, Tay closes his laptop. He goes to his phone and messages Off. “Call me when you’re both okay, Lovebirds.”</p><p> </p><p>His apartment unit switches back into its forest-y steampunk vibe as the car engines outside and his motor fan invades the afternoon silence. It must have been a hot tiring week for him as they finally finished their preparations for their photoshoot project. Tay opens his glass sliding door and goes inside his unit. White backdrops and studio lighting softboxes occupy his entire living area. His computer monitor, which is also synced from his laptop, is still up and flashing a slideshow pictures of their models that was sent by Off a while ago. He leaves his sliding door open for the air to somehow circulate into his unit. He stretches his arms and back before sitting in front of his monitor. Out of boredom, he scrolls through the entire model profiles. Almost perfectly sculpted bodies of tall and medium-built men and women from different races. Fair to dark skinned people posing before the camera, bringing out different auras and personalities, which Tay thinks are suited for their Annual Lookbook Photoshoot for a Fashion Magazine. Ironically, he is meticulously checking their profiles one by one and plans their entire concept for their photoshoot next week. Suddenly, a loud series of coughs steals the moment and he is now preoccupied by it. Perhaps, it must be coming from next door.</p><p> </p><p><em> Did New already arrive? </em> he thought.</p><p> </p><p>The thin walls between them confirms it must be New. He immediately stands up from his working table and goes back to their balcony to check his neighbor. Leaning forward to their adjacent railings, he sees New, still in his long sleeve polo shirt and black pants, dragging his luggage, and coughing his way into his room. </p><p> </p><p>“New!” Tay shouts at him.</p><p> </p><p>It caught his attention. New checks out and opens his glass sliding door to his balcony. Tay is confronted by his red nose and tired eyes. “Oh, you okay?” </p><p> </p><p>New gives him no response. Instead, he closes his door and goes back to his unit. From the see-through door, his gaze follows his heavy shoulders until he enters his bedroom. Tay sees him so weak for a guy who does exercise everyday. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He is not. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>filmisnotdeadt</strong>
</p><p>helllooooooooooooo</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>filmisnotdeadt </strong>
</p><p>you’re bacccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkk</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>filmisnotdeadt</strong>
</p><p>but you dont seemed fine, yyyyyyyyyyyy</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>newwiee</strong>
</p><p>im fine</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>filmisnotdeadt</strong>
</p><p>no you dont</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>newwiee</strong>
</p><p>dont bother me</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>filmisnotdeadt</strong>
</p><p> :(((((((((((</p><p> </p><p>He goes back slouching in front of his monitor and plays some Yorushika songs from his Spotify playlist while skimming through the models’ profiles. <em> Suis’ vocal soothes my mind. Give me inspiration aaaaaa. </em> He thought and decided to jot down notes and sketches into his journal. The atmosphere brought him some Japanese aesthetic ideas to conceptualize for their project. It’s really good to set the mood through music for it sparks your creative juices until…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> *cough* *cough* </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> New. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The walls are useless. It brings him anxiety and a sense of responsibility. That’s it! </p><p> </p><p>“Hello, New! You are not okay! I can hear you through these walls.”</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you hear me?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> *coughs* </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh God!”</p><p> </p><p>“W-water.”</p><p> </p><p>Without thinking twice, he runs to their balcony and jumps over their adjacent fences to reach New’s part of the balcony. Good thing, the glass sliding door isn’t locked and he goes inside as if it is his own place too. “New?” he knocks in his bedroom, still hearing coughs, louder than before. He rummages through New’s kitchen to get a glass to fill with lukewarm water and brings it to his bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>Upon turning the knob, a different set of plants, carefully arranged above the bed, welcomes Tay. He tries not to be distracted by the overwhelming amount of green things inside the room as he finds New covered with a thick comforter in this hot afternoon. The AC is not cooling enough the whole room but it seems like New needs another layer of comforter to warm himself. Tay approached him and kneels beside his bed. He checked his forehead to feel his temp but quickly moved his hand away like touching a hot kettle. “Shit! You’re burning hot!” New is shivering cold while Tay’s sweat is dripping on his temples and knows nothing what to do to his neighbor whose lips are now as pale as his skin.  </p><p> </p><p>He supported New to sit on his bed and helped him drink the water. <em>What would mom do if I’m sick? </em> He thought to himself. He opens his windows to let the natural air circulate inside the room. Instead of giving him another blanket, he removes the thick one and replaces it with thin ones. Moving freely inside the apartment, he finds a towel, boils water in an electric kettle, and fills a basin with water from the sink. “I’ll remove your shirt, ha.” New doesn’t have any energy to go against him and obediently follow whatever Tay would do to him. The warm water from the towel calms New as Tay wipes it onto his bare upper body and on his face. “This should lower your temp.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Slowly, New closes his eyes as he surrenders himself to Tay’s care for now. Through the walls, he recognized the song playing. It is <a href="https://youtu.be/9ypEFXTakV8">Semi-Transparent Boy</a> by Yorushika. New slightly opened his eyes and saw Tay’s blurred figure, facing away from him, busy cleaning the spilled water on the floor. “Tay, you saw me.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What?” </p><p> </p><p>Tay worries him “What did you say? Do you need something?” But New seems already sleeping, wearing his more peaceful face. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll leave your aspirin here. I’ll come back in a while.” </p><p> </p><p>But Tay was stopped when New grabs his hand. “Stay for now… p-please.”</p><p> </p><p>Dumbfounded, “Oh, okay,” Tay said, sitting on the floor and resting his head beside him. </p><p> </p><p>He feels the exhaustion in his body as his eyes feels heavy too. He looks at New resting again but still holds his hand. New’s hand feels warm, not hot like before, but comforting warm.</p><p> </p><p><em> He’s been living alone. So what happens to him if he’s sick like this before? No one cares for him? </em> </p><p> </p><p>These thoughts run in Tay’s mind while he travels his eyes throughout his room, fighting the sleepiness. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Must. stay. awake. for. him.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Until his eyes land on the bedside table. He squints his eyes to focus on the frame on top of it. It is New doing a space sign while the guy’s arm is around him, smiling in the photo. <em> New’s boyfriend. </em>Without any thoughts, he quickly assumes it was his boyfriend, and he seems so familiar. The guy looks like someone he saw from a while ago. Then he looks at New again. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Does your boyfriend also hold your hands like this? I can’t imagine that he lets your comforting hands go.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Without knowing it, his eyes give up and his ears hear the soft electric guitar of Semi-Transparent Boy through the walls, like an ending of his favorite anime episode, fading away. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> And I know somewhere in this body, my words are crying out to be seen </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I want to see the other side of this night </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And cross over to that side with my heart at full size </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So then pierce all me, all me, all me completely </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Shifting his body on the bed, he grabs a soft pillow and hugs it. Before realizing it, he hears someone is cooking from the kitchen and the pillow he’s hugging smells like New. <em> Oh, Shit! </em> He quickly stands up and looks out the window. The night breeze is here, reminding him that he left his own unit for too long. Panicking, he goes outside and sees New preparing a table for two. “Eat, before you go,” New said without looking at Tay’s direction. Hesitant, “I-I’ll be back! I promise. I just left my computer open, I think,” Tay replies and goes to New’s balcony. “Aand yup! You left this one open,” and jumps back to his unit again. </p><p> </p><p>Tay finds smiling at himself. “How did I end up lying on his bed? Did he carry me? Or did I crawl by myself?” he said and saw his monitor, still open. His room is still warm from the aftermath of the afternoon sun. His playlist also stops playing, since, maybe a few hours ago. About to close the windows in his computer, he noticed that one of the models… <em> Oh, wait! This one looks like New’s Boyfriend! Ex-Boyfriend! </em></p><p> </p><p>“Unswayed after all this time, even when the flower bloomed so dignified.” Tay hears New again from the walls, singing the first line of the Japanese lyrics of Semi-Transparent Boy. But this is not the time to amuse himself that New knows a Yorushika's song. All that he knows by now is he doesn’t want to go back to his apartment. He doesn’t want to confirm that his ex is really one of their models. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The walls are useless. It brings him anxiety and a sense of responsibility. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello to our new character, Gun ATP!!!! Belated Happy Birthday to youuuuuuu! Apologies to my very very slow update. Work really consumes my time, but here I am updating because of the occassion today! HAPPY 1ST ANNIVERSARY TO THE GOD TIER THAI BL SERIES EVER, DARK BLUE KISS!!!!  Without the series, this fanfiction will also not exist. Thank you for reading the update! Please comment your thoughts in this chapter or you can yell at me on Twitter (@yoonminswift) while we trend #DarkBlueKiss1stAnniv. I will not sleep until TayNew post something about this HUHUHUHU (TAYNEW!!!! PLEASE!!!! GAY GODS!!! PLEASE HELP US!!!!!! MY SLEEP IS AT STAKE HERE!!!!)  You can also DM me on how I can improve my writing hehe. </p><p>Semi-Transparent Boy by Yorushika<br/>English Translation is from here &gt;&gt; https://silverslyrics.wordpress.com/2019/01/24/semi-transparent-boy-nbuna-ft-yorushika/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>